Forever Walking Alone
Forever Walking Alone is the seventh track of Dragonland's second full-length album, Holy War. The music of the song was written by Nicklas Magnusson and Elias Holmlid, and it's lyrics were written by Nicklas Magnusson and Jonas Heidgert. The song portrays the unnamed protagonist's emotions transition from despair to hate when his true love was savagely slaughtered. Lyrics Normal Lyrics Alone I travel through the wasteland in my heart As the grievance tears me apart Thinking of you and the things you meant to me My heart is bleeding, I can't go on If I could unwind the wheel of time I would have been by your side If I could turn back time My precious love would be alive The empty void inside my heart grows day by day I have nowhere to turn to ease the pain Remembering the smile you used to give me And your laughter that could light my way home If I could unwind the wheel of time I would have been by your side If I could turn back time I never had a chance to say goodbye I have cried and mourned my loss My heart keeps beating only for you Am I strong enough to fight on? Without your love I stand, I stand empty and alone (AcousticSolo: O.M) (Solo: N.M) So my love watch over me now My rage catches fire, I will strike them down I will avenge you, oh, vengeance so sweet That's my last gift for you I'm forever walking alone Japanese Lyrics 「数日後、山からの使者がやってきた ⋯傷つき、流血した姿で!!! この不幸な男はこの先長くは生きられないと誰もが察しただろう 何かが起こったことが案じられた通り、 彼は我々に不吉な知らせをもたらした 反撃を始めたのだ 殺し屋の力は圧倒的だった この男はたった一人の生還者だった 彼は2、3日の間休むこともなく戦い続けたというのに さらに我がある晩最も心を痛めたのは、 親愛なる友がむごたらしく殺された事だ!!! 残った者たちは盲目的な怒りの中、復讐へと出陣する しかし我は別の道を辿ることにした⋯」 心の中で我はひっそり孤独に汚れた地を旅する 苦しみの戻が我を引き裂く お前そしてお前が俺に教えてくれたことを心に抱きながら 我が心はどうしようもなく傷ついている もし時の輪を解くことができたのなら、 我はお前の傍にいただろう もし時を遡ることができたのなら 我が大切な友は生きていただろう 我が胸の内の空虚さは日増しに大きくなり この心の痛みをいやすにもどうにもならない 我が帰る道に光を与えてくれる お前の笑い声、 かつてお前が我に見せてくれた笑顔を思い浮かべながら⋯ もし時の輪を解くことができたのなら、 我はお前の傍にいただろう もし時を遡ることができたのなら 我は決してお前にさよならを言う事もなかっただろう 我はお前を想い泣き悲しんだ お前のことを考え我が心は高ぶる 我に戦い続けるのに充分な強さは本当にあるのか？ お前の愛も無く 我はただ空虚と孤独の中で生きている だから親愛なる友よ、 どうか我を見守っていてくれ 我の怒りは炎を捉え、我はきっと奴らを倒すだろう 汝の仇は必ず討ってやる なんて甘美な復讐なのだろう これが我からお前への最後の贈り物 我は永遠に孤独に歩んで行くのだ Romaji "Sūjitsugo, yama kara no shisha ga yattekita ...Kizutsuki, ryūketsushita sugata de!!! Kono fukōna otoko wa konosaki nagaku wa ikirarenai to dare mo ga sasshita darou Nanika ga okotta koto ga anjirareta tōri, / Nanika ga okotta koto ga anjirareta to'ori, Kare wa wareware ni fukitsuna shirase o motarashita Hangeki o hajimeta noda Koroshiya no chikara wa attōteki datta Kono otoko wa tatta hitori no seikansha datta Kare wa futa, mikka no aida yasumu koto mo naku tatakai tsudzuketa toiunoni Sara ni waga aru ban mottomo kokoro o itameta nowa, Shin'ai naru tomo ga mugo tarashiku korosareta koto da!!! Nokottamono tachi wa mōmokutekina ikari no naka, fukushū eto shutsujin suru Shikashi ware wa betsu no michi o tadoru koto nishita..." Kokoro no naka de ware wa hissori kodoku ni yogoreta chi o tabisuru / Kokoro no naka de ware wa hissori kodoku ni kegareta chi o tabisuru Kurushimi no modo ka ware o hikisaku Omae soshite omae ga ore ni oshietekureta koto o kokoro ni idakunagara Waga kokoro wa doushiyou mo naku kizutsuiteiru Moshi toki no wa o hodoku koto ga dekita no nara, Ware wa omae no hata ni ita darou Moshi toki o sakanoboru koto ga dekita no nara Waga taisetsuna tomo wa ikiteita darou Waga mune no uchi no kenkyosa wa kimashi ni ōkiku nari Kono kokoro no itami o iyasu ni mo dō nimo naranai Waga kaeru michi ni hikari o ataetekureru Omae no waraigoe, katsute omae ga ware ni misetekureta egao o omoiukabenagara... Moshi toki no wa o hodoku koto ga dekita no nara, Ware wa omae no hata ni ita darou Moshi toki o sakanoboru koto ga dekita no nara Ware wa kesshite omae ni sayonara o iukoto mo nakatta darou Ware wa omae o omoi nakikanashinda Omae no koto o kangae Waga kokoro wa takaburu Ware ni tatakai tsudzukeru noni jūbun'na tsuyosa wa hontō ni aru no ka? Omae no ai mo naku Ware wa tada kenkyo to kodoku no naka de ikiteiru Dakara Shin'ai naru tomo yo, douka ware o mimamotteitekure Ware no ikari wa honō o torae, ware wa kitto yatsura o taosu darou Nanji no ada wa kanarazu utteyaru Nante kanbina fukushū nano darou Kore ga Ware kara Omae eno Saigo no okurimono Ware wa eien ni kodoku ni ayunde iku noda Translation "Several days later, a messenger came along from the mountains ...with a wounded, blooded figure!!! Anyone would have guessed that this unfortunate man would live long after this He brought to us an inauspicious report, That something had happened, as I was worry about, They had beegan the Counterattack The killers' power was overwhelming This man was the only one survivor He continued the battle despite without even taking a rest for two, or 3 days Moreover my utmost heart was pained, my dear friend was that was killed cruelly!!! The people that remained in blind anger, go to battle in revenge / The people that remained in blind anger, go to battle in retaliation But, I decided to pursue a different path..." / But, I decided to follow a different path..." 心の中で我はひっそり孤独に汚れた地を旅する Heart In I Quietly/Silently Loneliness;solitude に dirtied landをto journey 苦しみの戻が我を引き裂く お前そしてお前が俺に教えてくれたことを心に抱きながら 我が心はどうしようもなく傷ついている もし時の輪を解くことができたのなら、 我はお前の傍にいただろう もし時を遡ることができたのなら 我が大切な友は生きていただろう 我が胸の内の空虚さは日増しに大きくなり この心の痛みをいやすにもどうにもならない 我が帰る道に光を与えてくれる お前の笑い声、 かつてお前が我に見せてくれた笑顔を思い浮かべながら⋯ もし時の輪を解くことができたのなら、 我はお前の傍にいただろう もし時を遡ることができたのなら 我は決してお前にさよならを言う事もなかっただろう 我はお前を想い泣き悲しんだ お前のことを考え我が心は高ぶる 我に戦い続けるのに充分な強さは本当にあるのか？ Without your love 我はただ空虚と孤独の中で生きている だから親愛なる友よ、 どうか我を見守っていてくれ 我の怒りは炎を捉え、我はきっと奴らを倒すだろう 汝の仇は必ず討ってやる なんて甘美な復讐なのだろう これが我からお前への最後の贈り物 我は永遠に孤独に歩んで行くのだ Source Trivia :*